Celestial Ink
by MissEdnaShamrock
Summary: Sam and Dean own a tattoo parlour, both are sluts and arrogant, but sexy. However, they don’t hunt the Supernatural. They are the Supernatural, being hunted, in a love triangle and did I mention? They murder for pleasure. Full summary in chap1. VERY OOC!
1. Chapter 1 :: Simply Amazing

**Title: **Celestial Ink

**Author: **Edna

**Summary: **Sam and Dean are tattooists, co owning a tattoo parlour. They're fond of sexy tattoo's and piercings. Here, they seem and act very normal. However, here they don't hunt the Supernatural. They _are _the Supernatural.

Sam: possibly an angel. He was born with the power to sprout wings like an angels wings however he hasn't got a belief of God, even with the wings.

And Dean: half demon. He's not pure evil and still lives in the real world. But he does get very bloodthirsty making him love a good night out with a brutal murder with Sam.

However, things get complicated when Ruby appears on the scene. A normal girl who simply comes in for an ear piercing. She goes out with Dean and they begin a very special bond. However, Sam has formed the same bond too and as he's falling in love with her, ex girlfriend, Jess is back.

To make matters worse, just because the boys aren't hunters doesn't mean hunters don't exist. Sam and Dean come across a man named Gordon Walker who suddenly wants to kill them. Gordon calls for back-up, needing help on this case. But who is the hunter about to help them kill them?

**Notes: **Ok, I imagine these guys as Sam from season 4, his hair then is just sexy enough and it suit's the image. These guys are sooo totally out of character. You'll see about the boys, it's difficult to explain. I'll simply explain each character briefly.

**Rated M** for swearing and *ahem* certain mentioning of piercings. But I don't quite know how it'll be in the future so I'll keep it for MATURE.

**Dean: **Murderous half demon tattooist. Arrogant and sex mad. Tattooed and with a fair few piercings!

**Sam: **EXTREMELY out of character. Also arrogant and sex mad, constantly checking out girls, getting laid etc. The boys are both still brothers.

**Bela: **Very close friend to the brothers. Not like her original character.

**Ruby: **Season 4 Ruby, I imagine but it's up to you. Sweet innocent girl who falls in love with the boys.

**Gordon Walker: **Still a hunter. Still wants to kill them.

**Castiel: **Probably the only one as their original character. Angel. Appears in later with the answers for why Dean and Sam are supernatural.

**Jess: **OOC considering that her character in SPN is dead. She's Sam's ex girlfriend and she never died in a house fire.

**John and Mary: **Normal parents, not at all hunters and know nothing about hunters. They know about Dean's demonic side and Sam's wings but that's it for their supernatural world.

* * *

**Interview Room**

**Edna:** So, Sam, Dean. You're a little different to what we normally see on screen.

**Dean: **Well, you're the one in charge, babe. We gotta do what you say.

**Edna: **You betcha (smirking at the thoughts of telling the boys what to do for her, all very dirty thoughts.) So, Dean, explain what you're like in my story.

**Dean: **Well, I co-own a tattoo parlour. I'm arrogant but I'm a totally cool guy everyone loves.

**Edna: **(mumbles and looks down.) You better believe everyone loves you.

**Dean: **What?

**Edna: **Nothing! So, Sam. What about you?

**Sam: **Also, arrogant. Not much like Sam in the original show, I'm also arrogantly nonchalant, don't give a stuff about anything and a hard man!

_Edna's insides go to melt thinking of the image in her head. She pulls herself together and continues with the interview._

**Edna: **And are you guys the good guys?

**Dean: **Haha! No! See, I'm half demon. Sam, here is an angel.

**Edna: **Really?

**Sam: **Wings and all.

**Edna: **You can fly?

**Dean: **Doesn't mean he's not a bad guy.

**Edna: **So, Dean, what can you do with your demon side?

**Dean: **You just wait and see.

**Edna: **So, do you think this story will get many reviews?

**Dean: **What the hell do I know? I'm just here reading the story. Which brings me to ask, will there be any lemons?

_Edna blushes and considers a Mary-Sue chapter, however turns away that option not knowing which brother to chose for her chapter._

**Edna: **Well, to quote you 'you just wait and see.'

_Dean smirks and twitches his eyebrow at Sam as he leans back in his chair._

**Edna: **But you never know, I may be turned into a slash/fan.

_Dean's smirk wipes of his face as Edna teases. He's not sure whether to believe her or not._

**Edna: **Ok, will you continue to read as I write the story?

**Sam: **Only for five bucks an hour. And that it starts in my point of view.

**Edna: **Done!

* * *

The music was loud. The sound of buzzing amongst the heavy rock. Dean always favoured Metalica, however I always thought this gave it a homely and vintage touch. The area was small but our own, the dark red walls covered by many different pictures of tattoo designs. The different machinery on different tables, ready for the next client to get their tattoo or piercing. The only annoying thing with piercings was that when people wanted us to punch a hole down south, Dean would take in the girls and I get stuck with fucking Prince Alberts.

I'm Sam Winchester. You may know me as the clever, pushover and the very angsty little brother on screen every Thursday. But even though I am a Supernatural, I'm not Lucifer's vessel. I'm an angel. White wings and all. Doesn't mean I'm good though and I haven't met any fucking God or Lucifer. Not that I want to, I was just born this way. My wings aren't visible. I take off my shirt, you can't see shit on my back. My wings simply sprout from my back somehow. The only annoying thing is now and then I have to stretch them out. Sometimes they burst without my control. When I was young, I had two vertical scars which I hated but when I was old enough, Dean turned them into my first tattoo. Two angel wings on my back, which the girls simply die for.

My next client wanted a fairy tattoo. On her shoulder. The shoulder I don't mind. It meant I could sit and every now and then when I wasn't pushing the needle in and out of her skin, I got a brilliant view of could be no less than an E sized cleavage.

Nah, what bothered me was that it was a fucking fairy. Again! Mainly tinkerbell. Because she's oh so cute and sweet and adorable. Well, by now I'd have slaughtered that bitch over and over again if she were a real person. Or fairy. Or whatever. I'm just glad the cleavage compensated for the annoying son of a bitch.

My wings never bothered me. Nothing seem to happen with them, no miracle, no other magic appearing. They were just there. Although, my dad made sure I never told a soul. Seriously, I'd be probed, tested and worldwide news. I like being in mine and my brothers little tattoo parlour.

Oh and did I mention, we're criminals?

Yeah, I'm no stranger to someone else's blood on my hands. I mainly get that from my brother, Dean. Of course, you'd know Dean as the sex crazed slut scoffing his face at least once every episode. Of course, he's like this now. But he's also half demon and simply has that nature in his blood. He loves it, though. And we're clever enough so that we don't get caught.

I finished up with my client with the cleavage and went to the staff room. No appointment for another hour. I made a silent celebration as I sat down finally able to rest. It may sound like I'm complaining, but I really do love what I do. So does Dean. And this was proven when he walked into the room with a big grin on his face.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Another clit!" Dean said, chuckling. "And she was nice!"

"Dude, could you at least give me some of the girls?" I asked. "Prince Albert's would be a lot easier to go through if I had them too."

"Aw, come on! They're not so bad!" Dean said.

"Then why don't you do some?" I replied, not agreeing.

"Because I'm more likely to get laid." Dean said. I scoffed at him and he knew how often I'd get laid. Most nights there was only one of us in our apartment because the other would be at some chick's.

"When's your next one?" I asked Dean.

"12:50" Dean replied. "I got Chloe again today, man is she hot!"

"Again? Isn't this her fourth?" I asked, remembering Chloe very well. Considering that when she sat in the chair opposite the room as Dean was stabbing in her tattoo, the view up her skirt made very obvious proof that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She was very memorable and in a good way.

"Yep. She said she wants 'Your Name' tattooed on her ass." Dean said. "Not very original but she's dropping her pants for me. I'm not complaining."

"Whatever dude. We both know you'll probably end up fucking her tonight" I replied casually as Dean begun to walk back out.

If you hadn't gathered, we don't give a shit about anything apart from our little business. We're always hygienic. Everything's clean and tidy. We're very serious about that. But the rest, nah we don't give a shit.

"Hey," Dean said, coming back into the room for a few seconds. "I've been nagging that urge again."

"Serious?" I asked. Dean shrugged.

"I've just got that urge, I'm real bloodthirsty!" Dean said, a cheeky smile on his face. "Come on, we haven't gone out in months!"

I sighed. "Fine, but no more until next year" I said, acting like a strict mother.

"Yes, Mom!" Dean joked, proving how I sounded. "I love a kill!" he said in a slight sing song voice as he headed back out.

In case you didn't know, Dean was asking for another night out to murder. Someone was gunna die tonight, simply because Dean had a thirst for blood and gore. It was his demon side. It certainly did make things a lot more interesting but then again so did my wings.

I've never known the reason for my wings. I grew up with them and never understood why I was the only child with them. But I learned to deal with it and I never let it bother me. Nor did I tell a soul. Not even Jess.

Jessica. Wow, now that I think about it, it'd been almost a year since I last saw her. We dated for about two years. I was even set on marrying her. But somehow we ended up unable to stand being around each other. We drifted apart and broke up. Three years later and I've never felt that way about anybody after that. I've dated, been laid. But never starting to have feelings for a girl like I did for Jess.

Dean and I closed up at five and headed for the bar along the road. We were so well known in there the barmaid was a really good friend of ours. We've known her for years. In fact, so long it'd be weird if we dated her and we respected her. We never invaded her personal privacy by checking her out. Although, we would often tease a little inappropriately and like a teenage boy going through puberty first being introduced to sex. Neither of us were exactly afraid to touch her chest in a playful and silly way.

"Hey, Bela" Dean said, smiling as he and I sat down in front of her at the bar.

"Hey, boys" she said, smiling, her posh British accent making her sound insinuating and unique. "The usual?"

"Please" I said. Bela smiled as she headed along the bar to bring us pints. When she returned, she threw us a couple of bags of chips, on the house, as usual. "So, what's new with you boys?" she asked, perching her chin on her hand as she leant her elbow on the bar.

"Nothing much" Dean replied.

"Yeah, same old stuff," I said, digging into my chips. "But you had a good day, didn't you Dean? Got another visit!"

"Yeah, Chloe came in again." Dean said, smiling with satisfaction. "Man, is she gorgeous!"

"You fucked her yet?" Bela asked. The smile faded slowly from Dean's face.

"Not yet." Dean said. "But she's booked another appointment for another tattoo."

"And Dean's still secretly hoping she'll ask for a Queen Christina." I added, making a mockery. Bela laughed and Dean smiled at the thought.

"What are you up to tonight?" Bela asked. "I was thinking about going to a movie."

"Oh, no we can't" Dean said. "We're, uhh, we're busy."

"Yeah," I said, quickly as I nodded at Bela.

"What are you doing?" Bela asked as she served other customers along the bar.

"We're meeting up with a few relatives," Dean said. "Haven't seen them in a long time and they're in town, so.."

"Urgh, I hate meeting with relatives." Bela said, with a grimacing look. "Another perk of moving to Kansas!"

We finished with out beers and went back to our apartment for a few hours. We had to wait until late to commit murder, it's easier and more fun that way. For most of those hours, Dean was cleaning his Impala. I just rested, grabbed some sleep and watched some TV. Good rest before having to go out in the dead of night. We often went out. Mainly because I needed to stretch out my wings. It was like sitting in a cramped car on a road trip; you need to stretch your legs. Imagine having a giant pair of wings cramped in your back.

We set off at about 10:00pm. Dean headed off along the street whereas I first went up to the roof of the building of our apartment, pitch black and raining. Nobody went up here this late, especially in this weather. It was pouring, down with rain and lightning was recurring. I didn't care about the storm as I stood on the high building. I was immediately soaked in rainwater, my clothes clinging to my skin. I crossed over my arms to the bottom of my white cotton and drenched vest and lifted it off, the vest peeling off my wet skin as the rain poured.

I walked to the edge of the roof, looking down at the city. I watched the rain fall down, in awe of that simple sight. The cars and little lights from windows of houses looked tiny. I felt so secluded up here, nobody would see me. It was way to high, way too dark.

I let my wings go and I felt a rush of air as they rose rapidly, high above me, stretched up and vertical. I caught my shadow from the moon. It wasn't very clear but it made me feel amazing. Simply amazing. It felt a relief to stretch them out again, like it did every time. I felt like flying. And I could fly pretty damn good! But I couldn't. I couldn't risk being seen in the sky.

I simply stood there, my wings now lowered down to my level, slightly curved. It felt great to move them around and flutter them in a flying motion. I could let them stretch out to be very long and shorten and curve them as though bending your knee. Often, I'd bend them into the shape of a heart.

I felt powerful. I felt magical. Simply amazing.

* * *

**Ok, so, there you go. I was hoping to change for a little originality, I got the idea from my sister at first. She's a Twilight fanatic for Tattoos and I thought it'd be neat for Sam and Dean to be tattooists. And then I thought **_**So they hunt the supernatural. Maybe now they could **_**be **_**the supernatural.**_

**I'd love to know what you think. Is it good enough to keep going or not really worth bothering with in the long run? Sam and Dean will probably appear every now and then. I know there are loads of people who do these little interviews as authors notes but ya know, it's amusing and a more fun way to tell you stuff!**

**Just to let you know, this is a real challenge for me as I don't really know anything about tattoo's as I'm only 16. If anybody has any tips or info for me about tattoo's then please don't hesitate to let me know for future reference. I'm mainly writing because I love tattoo's and I simply melt at the thought of tattooed Sam and Dean!**

**Ednas**


	2. Chapter 2 :: An Enjoyable Sin

**Title:** Celestial Ink

**Author: **Edna

**Summary: **See first page for full summary.

**Warning: **Murder/Toture

**Disclaimer:** **As if I would be the one person who claimed Supernatural to be my own(!)**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I hid along alleys, keeping a low profile. I waited for Sam as I eyed many of the people walking along the darkened road in the dangerous night. It was only because I was there that it was dangerous. And one of these people would die tonight.

I didn't feel any sympathy or guilt. It was my demonic side preventing that. It was fun for me to kill and Sammy grew up with it, therefore he was fine with it too and could see the fun side. Although, even whilst he did have fun, he did feel guilty. Ever killed a bug and felt even a little bad you've taken away that life? Or seen or even killed a dead animal on the road and felt bad? Well, Sam felt that kind of feeling. So he had this simple way of making our victims feel a little better…

Since his wings gave off the image of an angel, he would expand his wings as one of the last things they see, so they'd have this feeling of possibly going to heaven. It wasn't much, considering we were about to brutally murder them afterwards, but for Sam, it was good compensation.

I lingered in the opening of the alleyway, waiting impatiently, hood over my head to hide my face. I looked upon the roof of the building, trying to see if Sam was up there, but it was so dark, it was nigh impossible. No wonder he picked that spot.

I noticed a young woman, walking slowly across the other side of the street. She was alone and looked like she'd been drinking. I looked at her, my mouth opened very slightly and my front teeth gritted as I stared at her with wide, evil bloodthirsty eyes thinking she was the perfect targert.

I flinched in surprise when I felt a had suddenly grab my shoulder and I instinctively turned around in defence. I saw my younger brothers cheeky grin, happy in succeeding his mission to scare the shit outta me.

"Don't _do _that!" I hissed. Sam simply laughed in reply, as a younger brother does. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm your brother. It's my job" Sam replied, his smile slowly fading. "Now come on, lets get this over with."

"Ok, check this out," I said, turned around and pointing to the drunken woman who'd made her way further up the street. Sam crouched behind me slightly, keeping in the dark and out of sight. I turned my head to the side to look at Sam, who was giving an approving smile.

"Perfect," he said, his voice slightly croaked with wickedness.

I jerked my head behind me, signalling Sam to go around ahead. He disappeared into the depth of the dark alley as I emerged from it. Hands in pockets, hood up and walking fast with a purpose, I kept my distance as I followed the woman around the corner of the street. I chose this location because there were many alleyways so be unseen, barely anywhere for witnesses and no cameras. It was also a good place for Sam to fly if he needed. It was so confined. I did my homework.

She headed along a dark and wide alley, the wall of a building on the left hand side and a metal fence on the other. I looked up as I heard the soft sound of large wings in the distance and caught sight of my brother in the air with swiftly. I edged up close to the woman, her brunette hair tangling up as she attempted to keep upright in her high heels and short leather skirt.

Her foot slipped and she fell backwards and I was close enough to automatically catch her. She was surprised someone was behind her and close enough to catch her and as soon as she regained her balance, she clumsily turned around, still using me as support and gently thanked me with a few giggles and a smile. I gave her a charming smile back, making clear eye contact with her. "You're welcome," I said softly and she let out a chuckle.

I suddenly slammed a dagger I'd hidden up my sleeve into her thigh and she would screamed the entire place awake, had I not slammed her to the wall and pressed my hand to her mouth tight, blocking her screams.

"Shh…" I hushed for a few seconds, gentling my pitch to calm her down menacingly. "It's ok." I said, sweetly. "Everything's going to be ok. You're gunna be just fine," I continued, emphasising the 'just'. I slowly lifted my hand from her mouth allowing her to take in pained breaths ands let out minimised sobs.

I caught a glimpse of Sam approaching, still half naked, and so did she. Her hopes heightened as she looked at the figure in the dark. "Help! Help me, please!"

Sam walked towards up and I backed away. The girl approached Sam in need and took her shoulders as though about to hug her in comfort. However, he had tricked the girl and swiftly spun her to face me and grabbed her armed in a lock as he pinned her against his body so she couldn't escape. I came in close, softly brushing the bloody knife amongst her cheeks, letting her feel the cold of the blade.

Unexpected to her, Sam yanked his arms back making hers jerk with them. We heard one arm pull out of the socket and the other snap, leaving her in agony. I saw her about to collapse and I instinctively caught her by the waist. I supported her back as I put my hand over her mouth again. I paused vindictively, looking deep into her terrified and painful eyes. And I liked it.

I roughly turned her around to the floor and she fell, face first. I then backed away as she turned around, tears falling and her breath raspy and terrified. She agonizingly backed herself to the wall, unable to take her eyes off me. Sam stepped in front of her, his usual routine before she was killed. He stood in front of her at let his wings go, stretching them high for her to see. He crouched down to her lever, looking her softly in the eye. She was gob smacked, most likely thinking he was a real angel. Sam lightly lifted her chin sympathetically and suddenly jerked his hidden knife in her gut. She gasped in shock and pain; Sam continued to look her in the eye as he twisted the knife in her gut. He watched the light leave her eyes as we had taken control of this woman's life.

And we high-fived in enjoyment after we grabbed this woman's life and ended it. Just like that.

* * *

**Ok, as sadistic and evil it may be, I hope you enjoyed. I'm not crazy, I swear. I can't imagine doing this myself, so I'll have our boys do so. :D**

**In reply to a review, the boys' past will be written up as to how they became the way they are. I hope you look forward to it!**

**Ednax**


	3. Chapter 3 :: Guilt, Regret & Nonchalance

**Title: **Celestial Ink

**Author: **Edna

**Summary: **See first page for full summary.

**Warning: **Murder/Toture

**Disclaimer:** **As shocking as it sounds, I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Our routine was cruel. It was unneeded and unnecessary for us to kill these people every now and then. But it was what we do. We're bad men. Evil, if you wish. Well, we were only bad when we had our evil hats on. The rest of the time we were real nice guys.

We disposed of the body in the canal. Almost not caring that this girl had friends and family who loved her. She had a life, had dreams. We didn't even know her name. The canal was our favourite place to dump bodies. Nobody ever went to that spot, there were no cameras. We checked around. And all the while we'd been doing this, nobody had ever found any bodies. All of the lives we had taken were under the missing persons list.

Dean brushed his hands together as though getting rid of dirt after a hard days work. He had a little smirk on his face, satisfying his demonic needs. "That was fun, huh?" he asked Sam as he began to head off back home.

"Not really," I mumbled, following him into the trees amongst the canal.

"Come on, you telling me you didn't enjoy that?" Dean chuckled enthusiastically. "Not even a little?"

"I only do this for you, Dean. I know how much you need it." I replied, honestly. "You'd go crazy if you couldn't kill."

"Right you are, Sammy" Dean said. "Animal's simply don't do the job. Besides, I think rabbits are too cute."

"Wuss," I commented. We walked back to the Impala at the side of the road and clumsily sat in the passenger seat. We headed off for a long drive back home, mostly sitting in silence for the journey. I wasn't exactly in the best of moods. I never am after we kill, even when I do see the fun side. Because seeing the fun side is the only way to be able to do this. If I saw the bad side, I wouldn't be able to cope with the killing.

The next morning was another early one to open up the parlour. I checked through mine and Dean's appointments to see who had who, when was which appointment and what not. Many of these people I'd seen before for tattoo's; I mainly only recognised the name. We get so many people in this place, it was difficult to remember who treated who.

My first client of the day was a guy named Tom for an eyebrow piercing. Not very talkative and seemed pretty arrogant. It was often nice to be able to chat with the clients, especially as most of the time, I spoke to them, asking questions so it would take their mind off the piercing. It can hurt a lot of people sometimes and it was nicer on them to talk to them.

Dean and I were having a slow day. We were pretty tired after our…late night and a little grumpy but we couldn't exactly take it out on the customers. Especially as we wanted to stay in business.

During our lunch break, we went to visit Bela again at the bar. We greeted her in a nice and cheery way, happy to see our good friend. "Hey," she replied with an awkward smile. We'd arrived as she was engrossed in her phone, most likely texting.

"You ok?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in friendly concern.

"Hmm?" she looked up at Dean and me after making a questioning sound. "Oh! Yeah," she said in realisation and waving her hand. "I'm just worried about Emily."

"Emily?" I asked. "Who's Emily?"

"One of my mates," Bela said. "We were at this massive party last night and she got really pissed and went home alone. Tried calling her this morning but she hasn't replied."

I looked at Dean in worry. The look on my face was the exact same one that was imprinted on Dean's. We moved uncomfortably on our stools at the bar as Bela finished her text. I took in awkward breaths, immediately panicking but keeping nonchalant.

"Would she have texted back by now?" Dean asked. "Or called?"

"Yeah, probably" Bela said, leaning her arm on the bar. "Still, I'm a little worried about her. I'll go see her on my lunch break later. Best to check up on her."

"Speaking of which," Dean said, "we gotta go and run some errands before we gotta open up again. We just came in to say hi."

Bela chuckled at him as he gave a cheeky yet charming smile. She picked up a cloth and began to wash down the bar surface. "Ok, I'll see you later."

"See ya!" Dean said, raising his hand as we headed out of the bar.

"Dean, we're in shit," I hissed when we got outside.

"No, we're not," Dean said, casually.

"Did you not hear her?" I asked. "Drunk, unable to get in contact, big party last night. Are you not even a little worried."

"No." Dean said, stopping in the street. "Look, even if it is her, no one has to know it was us."

"Wait, so, you're going to be able to look Bela in the eye, still be one of her best friends, see her everyday and not feel even a little guilty." I asked, expecting him to realise that it would take a bunch of strength not to feel guilt.

"Yeah, of course I'd feel a little guilty," Dean said, casually and opposite to the response Sam had expected. "But what's done is done…there's nothing we can do about it."

I looked at him, partly shocked and partly disgusted. "How can you feel ok about this?"

Dean made a face and shrugged. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I just do."

* * *

Later that day, Dean and I closed up shop and went along the street to see Bela again. She looked even worse than before and I could feel my heart rate going faster in panic.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Hey," Bela replied miserably and keeping herself busy.

"Everything ok?" I asked, keeping as casual as possible. I knew I never showed any guilt but I still felt it. I simply knew it had to be her friend we killed.

"Not really," Bela replied, now irritably. "I went round Emily's earlier and she wasn't there. Her roommate hasn't seen her since last night and she can't get in contact."

"Sorry, Bels" Dean said, affectionately like a good friend. I glared at Dean, secretively which he didn't appreciate.

"I mean, sure she's an adult. She can look after herself." Bela admitted as she sighed. "But no one can find her or call her or anything and were all pretty worried."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know," Bela said, raising her hands to her forehead. "Probably wait to see if she turns up tomorrow morning. If she doesn't then we'll call in the police, I guess."

I glanced anxiously at Dean and it was really annoying me that he was completely calm about this. Bela heaved a sigh of giving in. "Fuck it. I'm having a drink!"

Dean smirked as she poured herself half a glass of whisky and it was gone as soon as she raised it to her lips. We figured it didn't quite do the job as she poured herself another one. She made herself a third but her boss was coming round the corner.

"Shit!" she hissed quietly, sliding the glass over to Dean. Dean caught it, smiling at his free drink.

"Bela, are you gunna be ok?" I asked once her boss had left.

"Yeah," she said, nodding slowly. "I'll be fine."

"Call if you need anything," Dean said, as he and I stood up.

"I will," Bela said, smiling. "You going so soon?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Dean said. "But hey, when you're off your shift, do you wanna come over to ours? We got plenty of booze. You can get real drunk without getting in shit."

Bela laughed. Dean had a charm and wit which always cheered her up. "Thanks but no thanks. Maybe at the weekend."

"Done!" Dean ordered. "You are coming over. No excuses."

* * *

It was another long day at the parlour, yet again. The annoying thing was four girls in a row, getting their first tattoo and all of them were fucking Tinkerbell! I've done so many of Tinkerbell tattoos, I've had dreams of fucking the stupid fairy senseless.

Dean was busy with a client and I'd heard the door buzz, surprisingly over the loud guitar solo music screeching into my ears.

A tall man appeared at the front counter. He was black with very little hair, yet to me he was simply an ordinary customer. "Hey, I have an appointment?" His voice was quiet, smooth and lilted. He was very straightforward.

"Hi. Name?" I asked professionally and politely.

"Gordon Walker."

* * *

**Oooo. Is he good? Is he bad? Uh oh!**

**Reviews are my drug! I wanna get high!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Ednax**


	4. Chapter 4 :: Here Are My Favourite Marks

**Title:** **Celestial Ink**

**Author: Edna**

**Summary: See first page for full summary.**

**Warning: None**

**Disclaimer: As shocking as it sounds, I do not own Supernatural. **

****Sam's POV**

"Ok, Mr Walker-"

"Please, call me Gordon" he interrupted with a smile. I smiled politely back and accepted before continuing.

"Ok, Gordon," I said, "what would you like?"

Gordon reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded and worn piece of paper. "I'd like this tattooed on my chest, right here," he said, indicating on the left side around the front of his shoulder. There was a picture of a necklace that looked like the sun with a pentagram in the middle. It was different, nothing I remember tattooing before. But then again, I do many tattoo's a day.

"Sure. I'll draw this out and get it stencilled in no time." I said, positively.

"Great," Gordon said, smiling.

"Ok, if you'd just follow me, sir" I said, leading him to the tattooing section of the parlour. "It'll be a few minutes."

"That's ok, I got time," Gordon replied, calm and confident. He sat down on the clients chair as I sat on a table across from him. I faced away from him in order to draw the design out on the table. "So, how many tattoo's do you have?"

I glanced at him as he made conversation. This question was asked many times and I smiled. "About 14."

"Wow, not too many compared to most tattooists," Gordon remarked. I simply chuckled.

"Nah, I'm not the smother-in-ink type." I replied. "But I still love 'em."

"What do you have?" He asked. I looked up for a short while, remembering what I have imprinted on my body.

"Angel wings, Taurus zodiac sign, Chinese dragon, a toe ring," I said, remembering that one being the most painful. "I've got five Celtic patterns, a Koi Fish on my ribs…."

"You got any writing?" Gordon asked, interested and making conversation.

"I have 'Dean Gives Anal' on my shoulder," I said, in a suggestive tone.

Gordon scoffed. "Really?"

I laughed. "We got real drunk one night. He even inked it on himself!"

"Is this Dean who own it with you?"

"Yeah, my brother," I mumbled as I got back to the design, which was almost finished. I was adding the final touches.

"Sounds hilarious," Gordon said.

"He's an idiot," I said, finished with the design. I showed it to Gordon and he very much liked the design. I got it stencilled and everything prepared for inking. The tattoo was some kind of symbol, one I thought was very interesting. As a tattooist, I tend to find many different patterns interesting. The tattoo took just over a hour to do and I filled Gordon in on the do's and don'ts.

"You know, I've been considering angel wings," Gordon said as we reached the counter.

"Really?" I asked, interested. "They were my first tattoo."

"Really? Can I see?" Gordon asked. Despite being able to see the ends from my vest anyway, I turned around and lifted my shirt to show him my favourite tattoo. After all, he was a nice guy and wanted an insight on a tattoo.

"You think you're gunna get them?" I asked, dropping my grey vest back down.

"Maybe," Gordon said. "I've always like angels."

"Well, let me know if you do," I smiled as I gave him his credit card and receipt back. "I'll see you around."

"See you. Thanks a lot!" Gordon said, as he walked out.

I was pretty cheery after this client. Most clients either try too much or don't speak at all, which can be annoying and leave me in a bad mood. But I got on real well with that guy, so I ended up in a cheery mood for the rest of the day.

The only thing that got me down was the one tattoo I was reminded of and the one tattoo I regret. On the bottom of my back, in neat and perfect letters read the word: 'Jess'.

**

* * *

**

**I promise soon it'll pick up. First I plan to go through Dean's tattoos and why they are the way they are! Why has Sam grown up with angel wings? What made Dean half demon? You'll find out!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
